Rules
by the female apophis
Summary: Sam writes a letter to Jack and lays down a few ground rules. A Sam/Jack story. You get a song with this fic! Plz R&R! I need it to survive!


Rules

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did, but I don't. So don't sue me. This story is purely for the entertainment of the fans. I don't own the song either.

Spoilers: It's a future thing.

Rating: PG-13 (just to be on the safe side)

Archive: Sure, just ask me.

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Type: Romance

Summary: Sam writes a letter to Jack laying out a few ground rules.

A/N: I was listening to the Shakira song 'Rules' when this came to me. Hope you guys enjoy! Plz R&R, I need it to survive!

********************

Sam was strolling along the corridors of the SGC one night, absolutely bored. She couldn't get to sleep and there was nothing that she could do in her lab. She had her headphones on and was listening to Shakira when her thoughts began to drift to Jack. They often did when she had nothing to do. This time was no different.

After musing for some time, she made her way to her lab and opened up her laptop.

She then began on the letter.

__

Jack,

I don't really know what to say. But I thought of something, I think you may want to hear this. I love you.

Before you get all excited, and I know you are, I'm gonna set down a few rules first.

You have to swear

You've got love to love me

That will last forever

We must have a story

With a happy ending

So don't ever go away

And never put aside

The things I'm gonna say

Cause these are the rules for us

Use your eyes

Only to look at me

Use your mouth

Only to kiss my lips

We are branches of the same old tree

You can laugh

Only if you laugh with me

You can cry

Only if you cry for me

Don't forget that you're condemned to me

Can't you see?

You always were

You'll always be

You used to say

I should see a doctor

Who would keep me busy

Cause a jealous woman

Never makes it easy

And you know I'll do for us

Whatever seems right

But it may take awhile

Before I change the rules

Use your eyes

Only to look at me

Use your mouth

Only to kiss my lips

We are branches of the same old tree

You can laugh

Only if you laugh with me

You can cry

Only if you cry for me

Don't forget that you're condemned to me

Can't you see?

You always were

You'll always be.

Just keep this in mind. I love you.

Singed,

Sam

She was at first hesitant to even sigh her name, but saying anonymous was just so cliché. She knew how much he hated cliché's so she didn't bother with it.

'He can know who I am, I just hope this works out all right.' She thought to herself.

They had never told each other their feelings for one another. She thought it was about time that it happened though.

She printed out the letter, put it in an envelope and snuck off to his office. After making sure that no one was looking, she slipped inside and placed it on his desk. She only hoped that he would see it the next time he was in there.

During the briefing the next morning, the colonel seemed...thoughtful. More so than he usually was during one of Daniel's lectures. It was common knowledge that he liked to zone.

"SG-1, a M.A.L.P probe was sent through to this sight. Although I would usually have you all go through, I've decided that it's about time SG-1 had some downtime. You deserve it people. See you in two weeks. Major I don't want you on this facility after 2100 tonight. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." She couldn't help but smile. This time she hadn't planned on staying. There was nothing interesting in her lab anyway.

"Well, if there's nothing further, SG-1, you're dismissed."

SG-1 stood up and after Hammond left, they started to talk about what they were gonna do.

"I plan to visit my son. It has been many months, and I am sure that R'yac is getting quite big. He will soon be joining the other Jaffa to become a true warrior. I would like to see him before this time."

"I think I'm gonna go back to Kelowanna for a while. If not, then I may go check out Egypt."

"Jonas, you wanna come with me? I was planning on going there myself."

"Really? I'd love to. Thank you Daniel."

"No problem. So, Jack, Sam, what are you guys gonna do?"

"I was just about to ask Carter if she wanted to come fishing with me."

"I'd love to. When do we leave?"

"I'll pick you up at say...0700 tomorrow?"

"I'll be expecting you sir." And with that she left, leaving a stunned Daniel, Jonas, and Teal'c watching after her.

"She actually said yes. What's going on with you two Jack."

"I'm not sure. But I think I'm gonna find out within the next two weeks."

"Well, have fun."

"You too. Take it easy guys. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Which leaves us plenty of stuff we **_can_** do."

Jack just hung his head and smiled at Daniel's comeback. He'd noticed a change in Daniel since he descended. It was a good thing too.

***

The next morning Jack was on Sam's doorstep at exactly 0700. She smiled when she saw him and soon they were in his truck on their way to Minnesota.

"So, Carter, wanna tell me about the letter you sent me?"

"Okay, here goes."

And she told him everything. She told him why she had sent it, and everything she could about what the letter had meant.

"I love you too Sam."

The words caught her by surprise for a moment, and then she smiled. A few minutes later she was looking at one of the cutest little cabin she had ever seen.

"Would like to go inside and see the rest of it, or are you just gonna stare at the outside of it all night?"

"We can go inside. Come on."

They picked up their bags and made their way inside.

If Sam thought the outside was cute, she gasped at the beauty of the interior. It just fit Jack so well.

"I thought you would like this place. That's why I kept asking you for years."

"Jack, this place is beautiful. I'm starting to regret never taking you up on your offer before."

"Well, you always had an open invitation here. You just had to ask to come."

"Hence, the letter."

"I see. Well, wanna go check out the pond? See how without fish it is?"

She smiled and took his outstretched hand. They both knew that they had just come to a new phase in their relationship.

***

That night, Sam sat curled up in Jack's arms in front of the fire. After having a fantastic dinner, he had started a fire, and they had curled up together on his couch.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed." Sam said it and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek, letting her lips linger there for a moment before making her way to the spare-bedroom.

"Sam, why don't you come with me? It's warmer in here anyway."

She smiled at him and after he closed the door softly behind her, she crawled between the sheets. He soon joined her.

"Jack, I don't want to have any regrets about this."

"Then we won't."

He leaned down and captured her lips in a heart-stopping kiss. She had never experienced anything like it before. She body immediately reacted to the jolt of electricity his lips sent to hers.

Sensing something, Jack pulled away slightly and looked down at her. Her eyes opened, and looked directly at him.

"Make love to me Jack." She whispered it.

That night, Sam and Jack made love to each other, taking turns.

When the sun began to peak out over the mountain, it found the new lovers asleep. They were lying in each other's arms, smiles gracing both their faces.

When they awoke minutes later, they smiled at each other and then shared a tender kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too Sammie. Marry me?"

"Yes."

They made love again. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

~fin~

Congrats! You made it to the end of this story!

Now if you would please, review and tell me what you think. Everything will be excepted. I'll even take flames. Thanks for reading!

"_USA Today_ has come out with a new survey: Apparently three out of four people make up 75% of the population."-David Letterman


End file.
